At the court at Ceres
by persian85033
Summary: A story about Ceres, as well as her parents. It'll be a bit more about her, though, and about how she's being trained and educated as a princess and how she feels about it. With her parents as leaders of both Serenity's and Mamoru's guardians, and expected to become a leader herself, she has quite a bit on her plate. A bit about life at her court. The story's a bit slow to start
1. Chapter 1

"Don't be silly, Malwina."Launcrekrona said. "Don't you know just how many girls would want to be in your shoes?"

"I'm too old to be serving a child, Aunt Launcekrona."Malwina said. "Can't I join the Princess's household instead?"

Launcrekrona shook her head.

"No, you would be too young. And you can best serve Her Royal Highness by serving her daughter. Besides, the Princess intends to raise her daughter herself. Rather unusual. The duchess will have her own servants, of course, but the Princess intents to reside at the Palace of Ceres. Given that custom demands that the young duchess resides in her own duchy, the Princess and her consort will also do so. And you should be grateful that I could get you a place among the duchess's household."

"And what am I supposed to do? Rock her cradle while she sleeps?"

The Duchess of Ceres was only a child. Her small court would probably consist of only children and their nurses. She would be the only older girl there.

"Not as a rocker! And anyway, the duchess is already old enough to sleep in a bed."

* * *

"Thank you so much for allowing my niece to form part of Her Grace's household, Your Royal Highness!"Launcekrona said.

"I know your niece will do well for Shinju, Launcy."Minako said. "I am sure she will do an exceptional job."

"And how long do you intend to remain here, Your Royal Highness?"asked Launcekrona.

"As long as and often as possible. I'll have to return to Magellan for the social season each year, you know."

Launcekrona nodded.

"And you know how Lord Kunzite will simply adore that."Launcekrona said.

Both of them knew just how balls and parties were anything but his favorite.

"I'll have to leave to attend on the Crown Princess, but I intend to spend as much time here. Until my daughter is old enough to govern her duchy herself. I will mentor her on that myself. Who better to tutor her than on that than me?"

* * *

"You will be traveling back with your father when he returns to Venus, Fayruza."

"What will I be doing there?"

"Attending your half sister, the Lady of the Evening Star, what else?"

Fayruza did not really want to go to Venus. Or to meet 'Lulu' as her father sometimes referred to her, the 'Lady of the Evening Star' as others did, or whatever. Or the 'Sadaf' as some people referred to the Princess of Venus. Lulu for 'pearl', 'Sadaf' for 'seashell' or the 'mother of pearl'.

"And don't wear that expression, Fayruza. You know Venusians are so good at reading people they can practically read minds. And address the princess as Royal Highness and the Lady of the Evening Star as Your Grace. And it would be good to address your father as Grace as well. Unless you're told otherwise."

"I should address my own father as Your Grace?"asked Fayruza.

"Yes. He has a Venusian title. The princess bestowed on him the title of Duke of Ishtar. It's a good thing the Lady is still a small child. It won't matter too much that you'll be learning court etiquette along with her, although you're older."

* * *

 _Malwina and Fayruza will be two girls living at Ceres's court. So they'll be interacting with Ceres a lot, as well as with each other. I've decided to give Ceres the name of Shinju, but this will only be used when she's spoken to by her parents._

 _Fayruza is Ceres's half sister. She is a daughter of Kunzite's by a mistress_ before _he was married to Minako. Sometimes illegitimate children were raised at court, serving their half siblings. James Stewart, the Earl of Moray was his half sister, Mary, Queen of Scots's chief advisor._

 _Isabel I of Spain kept some of her husband's illegitimate children at court to raise them because one way or another they were of royal blood, so in some cases the wives of their fathers treated them well._

 _Illegitimate children were treated with great honor, given titles, had good marriages made for them. Although not all of them. It just depended._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oooohhhh! Mama, I got a painting on a wood board! An acorn in scrollwork!"Ceres ran to her mother.

The same page who had given Ceres the board handed another two to Minako.

"They must have been sent by the same person. Look."

Minako held up another board.

"A shell with the planetary symbol of Venus in it."she held up the third one. "And a white tiger and umbrella."

Opening the correspondence was one of Ceres liked most. Her mother's subjects would send letters, cards, drawings, gifts. She took the three drawings and looked about the room for somewhere to hang them. She always kept everything. In china cabinets were the numerous cards. The drawings and colorings had been framed and hung around the room. Minako also received her correspondence here when she was in residence at Ceres, which never seemed long enough for her. She would have to return to Magellan again soon.

"Behind my desk, I think!"Ceres decided.

Minako nodded.

"And?"she asked.

"This is one I should reply myself?"she asked.

Although she loved opening the correspondence, writing was never one of her favorite things. She much preferred to dictate to her scribe.

"This one is one you should write in your own hand."

Minako usually had her choose at least twenty things which she would reply in her own hand. More if she liked, but at least twenty. And sometimes she did decide to write more. Ceres decided this would be one of them, and put the card that came with them aside in a separate pile. She would write this one and the others after she finished opening the rest of the correspondence and before she dictated the others.

"An entire schoolroom of fifteen students wrote to me, Mama!"she exclaimed.

"I like to receive things from my subjects my own age!"

As she finished reading them, a valet came and announced that Kunzite was to arrive at the palace just before supper.

"Your father will be bringing someone different along."Minako told Ceres, after a pause.

"I know. Half of my household will be Terrans, so I can learn to speak good Terran, as well as other customs. I'm the Lady of the Evening Star, too. So Papa will be selecting some people over there, as well."

"This someone will be even more different. She will also be your father's daughter."

Ceres paused in thought.

"I don't have sisters. Planetary princesses only have one daughter."

"Think of it as that the Duchess of Ceres can't have sisters, but the Lady of the Evening Star can. And does."

* * *

"Is Your Grace going to receive your father like a little lady or not?"asked Launcekrona, as she buckled Ceres's Mary Janes. "Ladies curtsey, for one. And they certainly don't run."

Getting on her feet, Ceres and curtseyed for Launcekrona, who nodded.

"I'll be surprised if you remember to do so, Your Grace."

"I _will_."Ceres promised, as she took Launcekrona's hand, and Launcekrona led her to the hall.

* * *

Launcekrona was right. As soon as they entered the chamber, Ceres let go of her hand, and ran towards her parents. It was certainly a good thing the parlor was carpeted, otherwise, thought Launcekrona, she might have slipped.

"Not too much of a lady."said Launcekrona.

"I was supposed to curtsey."Ceres remembered, embracing Kunzite. "And walk."

"I think there will be plenty of time for you to remember to do so."said Kunzite, as he put her on her feet.

"But I was supposed to."

"Not for another thirty or so years."said Minako.

Kunzite raised his eyebrows.

"Thirty."

"That's how long it took me before I remembered to greet my parents properly."she said defensively.

"Then let's hope Shinju is a much faster learner than her mother."he said, as he reached at the table next to him, and handed Ceres a doll.

"A new one!"Ceres exclaimed.

The doll wore a veil of what seemed to be oats, and instead of a bouquet she carried what was a horn of plenty spilling acorns. Kunzite always brought her and her mother lots of gifts whenever he went to Earth. Yards and yards of silks, including sea silk, handfuls and handfuls of precious gemstones, and each time, a doll for her.

"Will she have a name?"asked Minako.

"Yes. But I haven't decided it yet."

"It's time for your supper, Your Grace."Launcekrona said, as she took her hand.

"I want to have supper with Mama and Papa."

"No."

"Not tonight."

Reluctantly Ceres let Launcekrona lead her back to her own rooms.

* * *

 _Fayruza was born before Kunzite married Minako. I know just how you feel. I did think about it a lot before including her in the story, as Kunzite and Minako are my favorite couple as well. They are definitely happily married._

 _I never imagined any of the shittenou being celibate before marrying the senshi. And if they did keep mistresses, I guess it is logical that they had children._


	3. Chapter 3

"The palace is certainly impressive, Aunt Launcekrona."Malwina said as she and Fayruza. "And big."

"You'll be staying in the dormitory with the other handmaids."

"Let me guess, little girls."sighed Malwina.

Launcekrona frowned.

"Little girls or not, you're to set an example. You're here because you will be working directly below me. You report to me, and to the duchess. Young ladies, you would be only one level from the duchess herself."she turned to Fayruza, and switched to Lunarian. "You must be the girl who will be serving along with my niece, aren't you? Lord Kunzite wishes for half of the duchess's, or lady's, staff be Terran. One of your duties will be to be to teach Her Grace to speak good and fluent Terran."

This was probably going to be difficult. Not only would she be serving her father's daughter, but how was she going to get on? She had only been taught Lunarian, which everyone in their star system spoke. Other than that, she knew hardly anything in Venusian. The closest she came was some love poems or hymns. So how was she supposed to get around?

"Don't worry."Malwina said, as Launcekrona led them to their rooms. "Everyone here speaks Lunarian, so you'll be fine."

"You'll be sharing the same quarters, but will each have your own rooms."

* * *

"I was upset at first that I would not be serving the princess, but the duchess. You know, everyone wants to go to the royal court."said Malwina. "But isn't this grand! I am glad you're here, though. That way, I'll at least have someone my own age to talk to. Aunt Launcekrona is a grown up, and everyone else is just a little girl. Mostly around Her Grace's own age."

Fayruza turned toward the door thru which Launcekrona had exited.

"The governess is your aunt?"she asked.

"How do you think I got this position? She's one of the princess's best and closest friends. Our family has served the royal family for ages. What about you? How did you come to be here?"

"My fath, I mean, Lord Kunzite brought me here. My brothers stayed on Earth, and they will serve Prince Endymion."

"You are His Lordship's natural daughter?"asked Malwina. "Is it so different from being an actual daughter? I've never known anyone to be born out, or have children, out of wedlock here on Venus."

"I'm not a duchess for one."

"You dislike the Her Grace. Out of jealousy?"stated Malwina.

"I don't dislike her and I'm not jealous!"

"His Lordship decided to marry the princess. Her Grace has a planetary princess for a mother. And as prince consort, he does spend more time here than he does on Earth. And here includes this duchy. His heiress's duchy, as well. She has a title, you have none."

"None of that means I'm jealous."

"And you're also curious about the duchess herself, a bit about the princess."

"How would you know?"Fayruza demanded.

"But it's written plainly on your face, in your gestures. Off planet guests! They hardly know how to read their own emotions themselves, let alone read other people's."

If this girl could read her, would the Lady of the Evening Star be able to read her so as well? People said Venusians were almost telepaths. And the princess herself.

"No, not telepathy."Malwina said exasperated. "Not thoughts, but emotions. And they speak just as loudly. To put it simply, when you're angry, you frown, but that frown is different than when you frown because you're sad or confused. That's putting it simply. It's written plainly in your features that you don't like the Duchess of Ceres, but you're curious about her. It is a…fear…an…insecurity. Why you don't like her, those were my guesses as to why. Are all natural children like that? Or Terrans?"

"No! It just seems weird is all."

"Oh, yes. _Very_ weird. I've never met someone's natural daughter before. That is not the custom on Venus. People only have children with their spouses. Hmmm, I never thought natural sons and daughters felt that way about sons and daughters born in wedlock."she said thoughtfully. "Would that make you part of the royal family?"

"I'm not sure. I never thought of that. My mother was put aside when my father decided to marry the Princess of Venus."

Malwina nodded approvingly.

"Of course. When one chooses a life mate and marries, one is faithful. After all, if the Princess did not truly love Lord Kunzite, she would not trust him, and would not have married him. Obviously, they would put aside any lover either of them may have had before they married."

"But it's like a surprise. One day, I'm told I'm leaving home because I'm going to come to a different planet to serve my father's heiress. Not to mention when I'm here, it turns out I can't even speak the language. _And_ I'm expected to teach her to speak my own language."

"Everyone speaks Lunarian."Malwina assured her again.

* * *

Ceres showed Kunzite the correspondence she had received while he had been away.

"Tomorrow, you will be presented with all your staff, with a feast afterwards."Minako told Ceres.

"But you will be with me?"Ceres asked.

"Of course. Most of them you will already know."Kunzite told her.

"Yes! One of them is Launcekrona's niece. Do you think she is like her?"

"I've never met her. So I am a little curious myself."Minako confessed.

"And I will get to meet Papa's Terran subjects from his Kingdom of the Middle East."she said. "I hope I don't speak too different from them."she added anxiously.

"You will learn to speak Terran just fine. As well as any other."Kunzite assured her.


	4. Chapter 4

They to the audience chamber. Across from the doors in what was a small throne on a raised dais sat the Duchess of Ceres. On either side of her were her parents. Artemis sat on a cushion on a pedestal to her mother's right.

It was very rare that Fayruza saw her father in full military attire. The Duchess of Ceres looked just as elegant as her mother, who looked more than handsome than the jewels she was wearing. She tried not to stare. The princess seemed to be looking curiously at her.

"I guess they switched her cradle for a throne finally."whispered Malwina to Fayruza.

She ignored Launcekrona pinching her arm. Fayruza laughed nervously. It was a long walk, and finally they reached the dais. Both of them curtseyed. Fayruza wondered what the princess thought, as she curtseyed before her daughter. She watched the princess out of the corner of her eye, but the princess did not seem to notice.

Excited, Ceres said, "Up".

She hoped she sounded commanding enough. Then she held her hand out for each of them to kiss, which each of them did in turn.

"Welcome to my court."she said.

She gestured to two people who at either side besides the dais.

The two courtiers curtseyed to the duchess and her parents, before walking towards to Malwina and Fayruza. They handed each of them a gold coin, along with a gold goblet.

"I'm so glad you are here. I know you will do your best. I will also do my best to be a good mistress and student."she nodded towards Fayruza. "I will do my best to learn good Terran. And I am happy to have Launcekrona's niece here, too."

* * *

"That went so well!"exclaimed Malwina in relief. "And I didn't know they gave gifts!"she said, admiring the coin and goblet. "Or at least that we were getting one."

* * *

Whenever the three of them were together, they didn't stand on ceremony. Since it was a fine afternoon, they sat under Ceres's own favorite quince tree, having afternoon tea. It was only the three of them, since none of the valets, maids or pages had come.

Afterward, they walked around the courtyard and Ceres would choose the fruit from the apple and pear trees around and Kunzite and Minako would pick them, since she was too small to reach the tall tress.

"You did such a good job!"said Minako, as she Ceres and Kunzite sat for afternoon tea. "I would never have known this was the first time you had given an audience."

"You wouldn't?"asked Ceres.

"No."confirmed Kunzite.

She had spent hours each day, practicing. Both of her parents had sharp eyes, and they would notice if even a small gesture was wrong.

"But I don't know how I'm going to remember everyone's names! I only know a few of them!"

"You'll get to remember them soon enough."Minako assured her.

"I'll get to remember them all!"she assured her parents. "Especially the two first ones, they were Malwina and Fayruza."


	5. Chapter 5

"Your Grace!"Launcekrona entered Ceres's boudoir and curtseyed. "Your Grace looks very lovely."

"I know you will make a great impression on all your new staff."said Minako.

"Did you make a good impression when you received your own household, Mama?"she asked.

"How could she not? You know whenever your mother walks into a room, she brightens it."said Kunzite.

"I hope I brighten rooms, as well, Papa."

"You're both even on that. It's a surprise I'm not blind."

"And this will be the last time my hairdresser does your hair."Minako told her. "You'll have a new hairdresser among your new staff."

"I hope she knows to tie hair ribbons and hair bows well."

Hair bows and ribbons were something popular at Minako's court. And ribbons not only in hair, but on dresses, as well as girdles.

"I'm sure she does."

"Do you think the person who wins the prize will be happy?"she asked excitedly.

"They'll be so surprised, that's for sure!"said Kunzite. "I don't want to hear this happening often, however."

Although he played cards occasionally, he was not particularly fond of games of chance. One of the things Ceres loved most was finding rings, beans, or things in her cakes or desserts. The Duchy of Ceres was known throughout the galaxy for its grains, rices, nuts, and honey. And with the grains, of course, meant there was always cakes, cookies, and other baked goods. It was always fun to find something while digging through them.

"If your niece doesn't get it Launcekrona, I will give her something else."she promised.

"You shouldn't give out favors so easily. Now this time, really, no running."Minako told her. "You know your new staff expects you to behave like a royal duchess on such occasions."

Ceres nodded.

* * *

"Do they always serve in these quantities here?"asked Fayruza.

"I don't know. But it's a feast fit for Ceres! Didn't you go to events or banquets at Lord Kunzite's court?"asked Malwina.

Fayruza shook her head.

"Hare!"Malwina exclaimed. "When you eat hare, it's supposed to make you beautiful for nine days."

"I thought hares were on the Moon."

"That's rabbits, not hares. Selene had a rabbit and Aphrodite and a hare. At least the history books say."

Fayruza saw she had more to learn than she thought.

"There's so much, how will we ever save room for dessert!"exclaimed Malwina. "You really do want to save room for dessert. With the best grains and cereals in the galaxy, the cakes and cookies in the duchy are the best, imagine what the ones served here must be! We should try at least one of each."

"What are you doing? Aren't we a little too old to be playing with our food?"Fayruza asked as Malwina took especial care to choose the oysters and mussels, and other shellfish cooked or served in its shell.

"No. I've heard a game played at court here is that you can find something in what is served. My aunt says the duchess loves it."

Fayruza noticed that several of the other girls were also picking at the food before eating it.

"In the food?"

"Some people say the duchess got her name because of a pearl the princess found in an oyster in the kakavia she was sharing with the groom. When opening it, to get the oyster out, she found a pearl inside with the oyster. Supposedly, the oyster sat on Aphrodite's Rock, and washed away. And ended up on Her Royal Highness's table, fancy that."

"I never heard that."

"That's what some people say, but my aunt says it's not true. But Aphrodite came out of a shell, and pearls are found in oysters. _Some_ oysters. You will find only one pearl among hundreds of oysters. She's the pearl of a special oyster, like Aphrodite, so that's why they named her Shinju, or Pearl."

* * *

 _Although it is only a game Ceres likes to play, there really is something to finding prizes in food. Besides, there's something to searching with Ceres._

 _The Epiphany is one of my favorite and for me saddest holidays. I love eating the rosca and finding the figure in my piece. It makes me sad because it signals the end of the Twelve Days of Christmas, and you have to put everything away, and I love Christmas. I've been lucky enough to have found the figure about some four or five years in a row! In some cultures people put beans or rings in the cake instead of figures._

 _There's a similar story in Greece, I think, where a city in siege had to pay a ransom in order for the siege to be lifted. Everyone contributed, but the enemy decided to not accept the ransom and left. As no one knew what belonged to who, baked everything into loaves of bread and distributed them everywhere in the city._

 _The one about finding the pearl in a stew, however, I heard from someone who claimed they knew someone who'd found a very expensive pearl in an oyster in their stew. I think they might have been making it up, however._

 _Here, what could the prize be? Who will find it? Or what if someone ends up swallowing it?_


	6. Chapter 6

"You found it!"exclaimed Malwina, as Fayruza found a large gold coin in her baked oatmeal.

"At least it's large enough I didn't eat it."she said, cleaning it before holding it up.

As people noticed, the hall burst into applause. Ceres left her table, where she sat with her parents, and eagerly walked to the edge of the dais. Fayruza was led towards the edge of the dais where Ceres stood.

One of the valets took a loaf of bread which had been sitting next to Ceres's plate, and handed it to Fayruza. She stood, uncertain of what she should do.

"And you get to throw the bread at me! You're taller than me, so over my head!"Ceres told her.

"I throw the cake over Your Grace?!"

"Yes!"

Fayruza looked uncertainly over to her father and the princess. The princess smiled, and her father nodded. She turned back to Ceres, who was waiting. It seemed the entire room was waiting. Taking a deep breath, Fayruza finally held up the cake dropped it over Ceres's head.

"You get an entire bottle of barley wine, too! From my very own distillery."Ceres told her, as she shook her head and patted her hair, trying to get some of the crumbs out of it. "Oh, and the coin is yours."

* * *

"After all that time and effort that must have gone into having your hair dressed to have it end up covered in breadcrumbs!"Fayruza said.

"Not just anyone can say that they have dropped a cake over the duchess's head. That's done for brides, but not for princesses or duchesses, for that matter. Unless they are the bride."Malwina couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

"You are to see Her Royal Highness and His Lordship before they leave. Now!"Launcekrona told Fayruza, impatiently. "You've been sent for."

"Between you and me, I kind of wish my aunt were leaving, too, sometimes."Malwina said to Fayruza just after Launcekrona left. "She's always giving instructions. She's determined that I receive and keep the duchess's favor. Hardly a day goes by when she doesn't remind me."

* * *

She curtsied before her father and the Princess of Venus. Malwina was right when she said it was good Launcekrona was not here. It certainly made one less nervous to not have her watching over her shoulder.

"We'll be leaving Ceres in a few days."Kunzite told her, after she stood.

"We have decided that , as you are half royal, you will also be schooled along with the duchess."the Princess of Venus told her. "You will have some of the same tutors, and be tutored in some of the same subjects that only she is taught."

"I want to hear you are performing your duties well and serving Her Grace well, Fayruza. You are the only one among my natural children who has the privilege of serving my heiress."

That's because I'm the only girl, she was about to say. She had two older half brothers. They would be serving the Crown Prince, just as her father did.

"And I will be keeping up with _all_ your exercises."Kunzite added. "You are also assigned to teach her and oversee her education in our language and customs."

"In that, you already have a high position at the ducal court."the princess told her.

* * *

"If I didn't know Launcekrona, I'd be afraid she would give the girl a hard time. I know she sees her as competition for her niece, Malwina."Minako told Kunzite later. "She will do everything she can to push Malwina forward."

"Any position she holds at Shinju's court, Fayruza will have to earn for herself."Kunzite answered. "I don't want Shinju to give out free favors. Even those who can't be bought or bribed will be willing to do just about anything for a title or a piece of ribbon. One thing among others that Shinju must learn."

Minako nodded. People so valued titles more than they did other things, even money. Which was just the very reason why Launcekrona was not inclined to like Fayruza. She had wanted the position especially for her niece.

"You've had her raised to be competitive? Ambitious?"

"She'll have more options here than she would otherwise, for one. And she's an excellent choice to teach Shinju Terran. I am very proud to have named Shinju as my heiress to my kingdom of the Middle East."

Minako smiled. Their daughter was certainly a subject they both enjoyed talking about.

"I am very proud of her."she said. "It makes me very happy when we negotiated the marriage between the Crown Princess of the Moon and the Crown Prince of Earth that the Empress insisted their daughter also become heiress to his domains, as well as the Moon. If it had not been for that Small Lady Serenity will also be Queen of Earth, Earth and the Moon would not unite under one crown, and Shinju might not be eligible to the succession for the Middle East."

"Even if she had not been, my subjects would have to learn to accept her as their Lady. Prince Endymion agrees with me. Our daughter shall become Princess of Venus and Queen of the Middle East, as well as being the natural successoress as Guardian to the Crown Princesses and Prince's daughter."

* * *

Ceres was always sad when her parents had to leave.

"We stayed a little longer than we should have."Minako said to her. "The season will begin soon."

"Can we hold it here?"

"No. You know that is not possible. People will expect us to hold the season at Magellan."

"Artemis will probably be beside himself."Kunzite added.

He was certainly not looking forward to returning to Magellan. Usually they returned there for the social season. The balls and dinners were just not things he especially enjoyed. That was one thing he and Minako differed. She enjoyed the season. Not as much as she enjoyed spending time with her daughter. And advantage that made it seem go by fast for her.

"You could stay."Ceres suggested.

"We rather would."he admitted.

"See?"

"But that won't be possible. We have to return to Magellan. There is so much to be done. I really wish we could hold the entire social season here. But you know we can't."

"Meanwhile, you still stay here, continue your education, and learn."Kunzite told her.

Ceres nodded.

"Yes. I will very hard."

"We'll view often."Minako promised.

"And I'll get to view your dresses before you wear them?"Ceres asked excited.

"I'll ask the seamstresses that they make you identical ones. From the same material. It'll help you to learn to dress well."

"We must always dress well to please our subjects and impress others."Ceres remembered.

"We will be back around the time of the harvest, just before Cerealia. You don't think we'd ever miss that, do you?"Minako asked. "It'll be the first time I will ever come as simply a guest."

Finally, it was time for them to leave. Ceres hugged and kissed her parents good bye and accompanied them to the courtyard. When they left, she ran to one the windows in the tallest tower and waved until their entourage was out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Launcekrona led them to the duchess's boudoir. Both girls were dressed in the clothes that befitted their new status. They weren't costly silks, but close enough. In the room was a girl in a costly dress. The symbol on her foreheard, a sign of her royal birth. She certainly looked excited enough to see them.

"Welcome to my court!"she said to them. "To my boudoir. One of them. This is actually one of the parlors."

The room, which was one of the parlors, was huge. Great windows overlooked one of the courtyards. It was painted in shades of pink and gold. The large portraits were just as huge as the pictures. Everywhere there was statuary. On several tables there were bowls of quinces, pears, apples and other fruits.

"They're from my father's duchy of Ishtar."she told them. "My mama always scents herself with quince, and my father's duchy is famous for the best quinces."

Fayruza remembered that her father also had a Venusian title. The princess had given him a dukedom shortly after their marriage. Fayruza observed the girl before them. She sat not on a throne, but on a very fancy chair. She smelt faintly of cinnamon.

"The quinces remind me of both of my parents."

She handed each of them an apple from another of the bowl.

"When the fruits begin to ripen, they usually go into pastries, jams, or beverages. But while they're here, not only do they fragrance the rooms, everyone is welcome to eat them."

Ceres stood up, and pointed out a tapestry.

"It dates back, almost to the beginning of the Empire of the Moon."she told them.

They saw that it was her family tree.

"My maternal grandfather was a Prince of Bacchus."she told them. "So I do know how to appreciate good wine. So you see, I am also related to the Royal House of Bacchus. I am also related to the Martian royal family, because one of my mother's great uncles was a Prince Consort of Mars. On my father's side, I have Lady Aquamarine, a sister of King Peridot of the Middle East. Aquamarine married into the Royal House of Neptune. Many Princesses of Venus married into the Neptonian royal family, as well, as many of their brothers became consorts to Neptonian Princesses."

"A very fine mixture, Your Grace!"exclaimed Malwina.

"Thank you! Mama and Papa sent it to me. To learn all my ancestors. They say it is important to all rulers. I learn minerals and gems, as well. That is also important for my Terran heritage. And I must learn much faster than the other girls."Ceres told them.

"Oh?"asked Malwina.

"Oh, yes."Ceres nodded. "I am my parents' daughter. My mother is Princess of Venus, and leader of the princess's senshi. My father is one of the Four Kings of Heaven, and leader of the prince's shittenou, you see. Therefore, everything they have must be the best. I am their daughter, so I must be the best."she paused for a while. "You are Launcekrona's niece."

Malwina beamed and curtseyed again.

"I am pleased to serve Your Grace."

"Does your father own many estates? Lands?"Ceres asked.

"Some. None, of course, compared to Your Grace's own father."

"You are Launcekrona's niece. You will. I will give you your own when I am old enough. I'm not supposed to when I grow up. Mama and Papa favors must be earned."

Aunt Launcekrona would be pleased to hear that she was already on a good path so to speak. Already, it seemed, she was earning favors.

Ceres nodded, and turned to Fayruza, and looked at her curiously.

"You are Fayruza. You are from Earth."

Fayruza did the same as Malwina.

"So you must know all the gemstones and minerals. "Ceres stated. "And you know Terran as well."

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Am I styled 'Grace', as well, as the Lady of the Evening Star?"

"Um, no. Back home, people style Your Grace as 'ladyship', or simply 'lady'."

"I like 'lady'. So, the Terrans serving me must call me 'lady'."

"We shall remember, Lady, uh, Shinju?"

Ceres giggled.

"That sounds so funny. You came with the entourage my father brought with him. Have you ever seen the Evening Star?"

"Yes. It looks like a very bright star. Sometimes you can see it during the day, too."

"You can see Earth from here, too. I like to see it. I'll love to see Venus from Earth, when Papa takes me there."

For a while Ceres stood, tapping her chin with her fan, staring at Fayruza.

"Are you a 'lady', too?"Ceres finally asked.

At this, Malwina's attention turned back to Fayruza. She seemed just as interest in her answer as Ceres.

"I…have never been addressed as 'lady'. I don't have a title."

"The daughter of a Heavenly King without a title?"said Ceres.

She did not say it with scorn or dislike, but more like she was trying to grasp and understand an unusual concept, a curiousity, the way Malwina had.

"My father arranged a marriage for my mother when he was betrothed. My father instructed her husband was instructed to marry her when he became betrothed."

"Here people _never_ have marriages arranged for them!"said Ceres, still frowning, trying to understand. "And people bearing children for anyone other than a spouse?"

She turned to Malwina, as though asking her to explain it to her.

"Some people might, I guess."Malwina said, uncertainly, looking at Fayruza. "People here only have children conceived in marriage. Monogamy is the custom among us. You know, otherwise, why marry? If you feel any kind of insecurity or that you cannot trust someone, you do not really love them. To marry, you want someone to love you back. Things such as insecurity and sexual jealous are not part of _true_ love."

Ceres nodded as Malwina spoke.

"Oh, yes."she said. "My ancestress Aphrodite was forced to marry a man she did not love, and was not happy. _That_ is why she sought the company of other men. She wanted to love _and_ be loved. Married people would not seek the company of others. And both of us, I'm sure, Malwina and me, know what you're thinking, and yes, we are a pleasure loving people, after all. Think of that as a legacy left by Aphrodite to her people, especially her descendents. She was sought by many for her beauty. And in her _unhappy_ marriage she sought other men. But regardless how many lovers either of my parents may have kept before their marriage, my parents love each other, and are happy in their marriage. They chose each other. What _is_ odd, however, is that other women bore my father children before he married. My mother has never born children for other men. How odd that other women could have borne my father children! Is that the custom among Terrans? Are there many like you? Among my entourage?"

Did she mean her father's, or in general? Fayruza took it to mean the former. Ceres seemed to find the concept odd enough.

"Like me? I have a half brother. But he will serve the prince. My mother has children with the husband my father chose for her."

Did all the Terrans expect her to find husbands for them, after they had children?wondered Ceres. She found it so odd to believe this odd girl had any connection to her father at all.

"What an odd custom. Arranged marriages, I know some people do. Children outside any marriage, I've never heard of. I want to be a good Queen of the Middle East, as my father wants. It is important for a ruler to understand the customs of her people. I _will_ understand Terran customs."

* * *

xSmallLadySerenity13- _They have to attend many duties which must be done at Magellan, including the social season with the debutantes, charity, state dinners, etc. That's on my list to write._


	8. Chapter 8

"These marks aren't very good, Shinju."said Kunzite sternly.

Ceres was viewing her parents. Her father was referring to her marks in arithmetic.

"I can't do arithmetic, Papa."she said.

"You can. And you _will_."Minako told her. "Most of the other things we've received from your tutors look very good. It's just the arithmetic you need to work on. Some of your languages, as well."

"I like your marks in Terran."Kunzite told her.

"I can even carry on an entire conversation on my own. I don't need any gestures or interpreters, even. Sometimes we speak it all the time instead of Lunarian or Venusian."she said proudly, in Terran. "I do better in that than any of the other girls. And in history."she added, hoping her good marks in those subjects would make up for her bad marks in arithmetic.

"Your arithmetic is very low, however."Kunzite continued.

"I believe we will cut your allowance."said Minako. "That way you can use the time to work more on your mathematics."she pointed out.

"But not my allowance! I'll work very very hard!"

"And if your marks _still_ don't improve, you will be given an early curfew."Kunzite added.

* * *

"I'm supposed to do more arithmetic."Ceres grimaced, as she sat for a portrait.

For the portrait, Ceres wore a pink dress with seed pearls embroidered on it designed in patterns of acorns and scallop shells, as well as the planetary symbols of Venus and Ceres. On her girdle pearls were also more precious gems from the Middle East sewn into them, especially kunzite, and the buckle was made of pure gold. Her jewelry was of kunzite and pearls.

While the painter painted the dress or the background, Malwina and Fayruza sat not too far away talking to her.

"My tutor told Papa my arithmetic is terrible. _All_ of it."she said, stamping her foot.

"Your Grace, the light."said the painter, reminding her to sit still.

She glared at him, and looked angry enough to throw something at him. Ceres had a somewhat forceful personality, but then both of her parents did. Her father certainly did. Most Venusians did, Fayruza had noticed, but it seemed to her Ceres more so. Just like she didn't hide her affection for people, she didn't hide her anger or displeasure, when people usually denied her something.

Fayruza wondered if her anger could match that of her father. Although Ceres was not as calm and contained as her father, except on occasions that etiquette required it, her anger was probably be as frightening as his. She only gave way to her temper around her most immediate circle, which included them.

"What a gossip."said Malwina, not remembering she herself was an excellent gossip.

Launcekrona made sure Malwina was usually the one who attended her most, combing out her hair, handing her her gloves. Launcekrona didn't particularly like when Ceres liked to practice her Terran with Fayruza.

Ceres had initially shown more favor to Malwina for being Launcekrona's niece, but Fayruza didn't exactly have a difficult time winning her favor, either. Launcekrona was mostly concerned about the competition for Ceres's favor she presented to Malwina than anything else. Malwina only had the upper hand because her aunt was Ceres's governess and had been her nurse, and Ceres was very fond of Launcekrona. However, Fayruza had much more to tell her about Earth, and to help her practice her Terran.

"I'm to have my allowance cut, _and_ do extra arithmetic. I won't!"

"You did better than me! And I did all right!"Malwina said.

"The tutor rates yours. My parents rate mine."Ceres replied. "Mama and Papa do not like my marks in arithmetic."

"If Your Grace is to have your allowance cut, what about everyone else's!"exclaimed Malwina.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Just me."

Ceres was allowed more privileges than she had at her age, or even now. It must have been the influence of her Venusian mother. Everyone knew the Venusians were very pleasure loving people.

One of the things done most often at Ceres's court was games of cards, and they loved to bet, something Fayruza had never been allowed to do before coming here, and it seemed she had taken to it quickly, which her father would not be happy to hear, especially given the fact that she often lost. The other girls said she had an easy face to read. Ceres, however, resembled her father in that. Not even the other Venusians could read her face when she was holding a set of cards. During a game, she looked as serious as her father, and never gave anything away, never even raising an eyebrow.

Between herself and Malwina, however, they seemed to be gathering up huge debts. Malwina loved to gamble, not only at cards, but at any other games at court. It seemed Fayruza had caught on as well. Malwina usually asked Launcekrona to cover their debts for them. Fortunately, she had no idea she had been paying both. Kunzite would be furious if Fayruza were to ask for a bigger allowance for debts, even though her allowance was still higher than Malwina's.

Her birth had never been an issue here the way she had imagined it would. Just about all the girls were noble born. Oddly, it was mostly among the Terrans who either resented or scoffed at her. The Venusians would regard her birth as odd at most, like Malwina and Ceres had, but would simply shrug it aside.

"But how in the galaxy could they ever cut _Your Grace's_ allowance?"Malwina asked.

"By telling my treasurer. She keeps track of my court's expenses and will give me less pocket money."

"Oh! Right."

Malwina would sometimes forget that even a duchess, Ceres was also a little girl, whose parents would discipline her, as well. And she was just as upset as any other girl would be. She herself would be. She knew she would be seething.

"I will never listen to a single work my arithmetic tutor says again! And I won't do more! I hate it. I do well in everything else. I have to do extra of what I don't like."Ceres sighed. "You know I won't."her eyes lit up. "You should do the exercises for me!"she told them, even though it was almost pleadingly.

Malwina did not want to spend more time in the schoolroom. They spent enough time there as it was. If Ceres were to spend more time there, they would have to, as well. They were both expected to be with her. Not only in the schoolroom, but sharing her favorite pastimes. And when there were so many enjoyable things to do! Riding, dancing, picnics, putting on plays, masques, playing billiards, poker, among other things.

"His Lordship would know it wasn't you who had done the exercises."Fayruza said knowingly. "Don't tantrum, Your Grace. Please. Think what your parents would say about that."

"That it wouldn't be becoming of me. It wouldn't be a good example, either."

"Does this mean Your Grace will have less time for dancing lessons?"asked Malwina.

It was the only lessons Malwina enjoyed. Fayruza looked up at her, with an amused expression.

"I don't think so. Mama and Papa say it's important that I learn to dance well, especially with the Cerealia celebration. I have to open the dance. I also want to ride on horseback in some of procession, not just in a carriage. What if I can't because of my bad marks? So if I tell them I want to put more effort into important things. The arithmetic doesn't exactly have priority right now. I can say that for now, I want to concentrate on those."

"He apparently sets high store on Your Grace's education. I never thought girls were taught in some of those subjects."

Even though she was younger, Ceres had been educated much more extensively than she had been back on Earth. In languages, in reading, in writing, in arithmetic(which she hated), in mineralogy, in history, in dancing, in horseback riding, in statecraft, and even in things such as politics, military tactics and martial law, even though she was a girl.

Other people who saw Ceres as a princess would wonder what she would be complaining about. She was dressed in the finest silks, surrounded by people who would fulfill her every wish. Malwina and Fayruza who spent so much time with her, she was more as a companion or a friend.

"After our next lesson, I'll say you're doing exceptionally well in Terran."

When Ceres did particularly well in a subject, she would be allowed to have a dish of her favorite caramel popcorn or sugared almonds she so favored. As one of her tutors, Fayruza would sometimes ask that she be given some.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's almost harvest time!"exclaimed Malwina. "You know what that means! Cerealia!"

"What's a Cerealia?"asked Fayruza.

"The festivities, you silly goose! I've never been to the festivities at court! The offerings they make the duchess are grand, they say! For the feast to be 'worthy of Ceres'. Only the best of the entire harvest. And the Games of Ceres'. That's what I thought life at court would be more like! Not the endless hours we've been spending in the schoolroom!"

* * *

Malwina and Fayruza stared at the jewels brought out for the event. The ducal crown was fashioned after sheaves of wheat and ears of corn with a red poppy, made of rubies. The Horn of Plenty headed the scepter. The earrings were also fashioned with sheaves of wheat with poppies coming out of the horn of plenty.

"It has acorns, too."said Ceres, when they brought them out on their cushions. "And Mama and Papa chose the acorns are my embelm. When Mama was Duchess of Ceres, hers was a sheaf of wheat, which she _hated_. Someone usually holds the crown over my head, and the earrings can only be worn by the wires going around the ear, not like regular earrings because it's so heavy. The scepter isn't so heavy to hold."

* * *

Minako and Kunzite returned to Ceres for Cerealia. Ceres was thrilled to see her parents. Her favorite part of the festivities for Cerealia was not so much the festivities, but the fact that her parents came, especially when they came weeks before the festivities began.

"Can we have a picnic, and can we go riding?"she asked in almost fluent Terran. "You see? My tutor says I learn very well!"

"And what else does she say?"asked Kunzite.

"That Malwina sometimes exasperates her! But sometimes Malwina comes up with more fun things. And she plays tennis better. But she doesn't do lessons well. She does worse than I do at arithmetic. She's not really much better at embroidery, either. And Malwina gets in more trouble, too. My music tutor says I've improved at the virginals, too. I can show you!"

* * *

Ceres played the virginals for her parents.

"That was very good."said Minako. "Who do you think plays the virginals better?"she asked Kunzite. "The Princess of Venus or the Duchess of Ceres?"

"That's a very difficult question."he said, looking from one to the other. "Do I have to answer it?"

"Obviously, no! I haven't played in ages! And as you've just heard, the one who plays better is the duchess!"Minako pointed out.

Ceres looked very happy.

"I've practiced dancing, too."

It was she who would be opening the dance. Her dance partner would be the most noble born boy her age.

"What about practicing other things?"asked Kunzite. "Has your arithmetic improved?"

Ceres looked at her hands.

"No!"exclaimed Minako, throwing her hands in the air. "Don't tell me you're going to be the fly in the ointment, Kunzite! Why bring it up now instead of waiting?"

Ceres looked at her mother gratefully.

"We'll forget about it for now, but your father is right, Shinju. When you return to your lessons after the holiday, we have found a new tutor for you."

"It's too hard, and I can't do it."

"You can and you will."Kunzite said, sternly.

* * *

While her parents were at there, lessons were canceled, something about which Malwina was overjoyed, since Ceres spent all her time with her parents. They would ride her favorite trails, go on picnics, or even just sit in her boudoir, Minako and Ceres sometimes working on tapestries, and Kunzite reading, or sometimes playing cards together, or planning for the festivities. And she loved to hear stories about when her father was courting her mother.

"When will I be courted?"she asked.

"Not until you're older."Minako told her.

She also loved to hear about the balls on the Moon, and about her father's court on Earth.

"We'll take you there soon enough."he promised.

"But I already speak good Terran, Papa."she pointed out.

* * *

"You're here to teach the Duchess of Ceres Terran, and instead you're gathering gambling _debts_!"Kunzite demanded of Fayruza.

Malwina had the brilliant idea of asking him to cover them, given that Launcekrona refused to do so any more. Fayruza had reluctantly agreed, although she knew he would be furious. What a brilliant time for Malwina to think she had any influence.

"There's no need to get so upset over it!"said the Princess of Venus, to Fayruza's surprise. "It's not such a great amount. I'll cover it."

"What a terrible example to set, Fayruza! I expect to hear the best of you, and this is what I'm told."

Fayruza was about to say that Malwina wasn't the best example, either, but thought better of it. A lot of it was her ideas, after all. And the princess wouldn't be happy to hear her criticize her friend's niece.

"Thank you, Your Highness."she said to the princess, instead.

Minako smiled.

"There's no need. I'll pay it, and we'll forget all about it."

"I'll be considering you returning to Earth."


	10. Chapter 10

People brought several offerings for Ceres. Different bread, black bread, desert bread such as banana bread, and scones, flat bread, rice bread, sheaves of wheat, barley, rye, oats, maize and other crops, squash, peaches, pears, and especially apples and huge jars of honey. It was known throughout the duchy how much the duchess loved apples, especially with honey. They also brought baskets of walnuts, almonds, hazelnuts and especially acorns. Soon it seemed there were more nuts, fruit, bread and honey than there were people. Ceres then led everyone to a grand podium, where she sat in the royal box with Minako and Kunzite.

* * *

The day after, everyone sat the podium, to watch what Malwina said were the Games of Ceres.

"I have never seen such giant squash before!"exclaimed Fayruza.

"Me neither!"

People began to bring out huge pumpkins, some so huge that they had to be brought out in carts.

"How did they get them to grow so big?"asked Fayruza.

"Think of all the pumpkin pie! Which one do you think will win? They weigh them."she explained to Fayruza. "The biggest one gets a prize and is given to the duchess. She rides it in the pumpkin race, and keeps the seeds from it, to be planted among her own pumpkin gardens. I will bet you this ring that number twelve will win."

"They race pumpkins?"

"They float. You take all the pulp out, and you sit in it in the water, as if it were a boat. And the person who gets to the finish line wins."

* * *

Several valets stepped up, and one by one, and it seemed, began to weigh the pumpkins.

"Which pumpkin do you think will be my pumpkin?"Ceres asked Minako.

"Hmmm…the one with the number four, I'm thinking."

It turned out they were right. The pumpkin was entered by a couple of girls. They were led to the royal box. Minako handed Ceres a golden trophy shaped like a horn of plenty. In it were several gold coins. They also shook hands with Minako and Kunzite.

* * *

The next day, everyone sat in the same seats. This time several women dressed in white stepped out, Minako among them. They were all dressed in white and carried lighted torches.

"How come I wasn't chosen to play the part of Persephone? For all my aunt is the duchess's governess, she couldn't get me a part in the games?"demanded Malwina.

"Because the princess would not recognize _you_."said one of the other girls.

"I would be carrying the poppies! That would be enough!"

It seemed as though they were desperately searching for something among what was a barren field. Finally, among some bales of straw, one of them found what appeared they had been looking for. A young girl, about Ceres's own age emerged from the straw. Fayruza recognized her as one of the younger girls at court. The girl was dressed in bright yellow, and carried a bouquet of poppies.

* * *

"You didn't get to find Persephone, Mama!"said Ceres.

"I'd never have thought to look among the straw."

"Next year, I will be Persephone."

"No. You know you can't. How? Everyone would know it was you."Minako pointed out.

"Someone else can sit in place."

"That would be fun."Minako admitted.

* * *

The festivities lasted eight days. They included a procession in which Ceres rode in an open carriage surrounded by fruits and nuts. The people would throw rice, almonds, walnuts, and kernels of corn at her.

Fayruza had seen many jousts back on Earth. That was one of the things Ceres loved to hear about.

"My father is never unseated."Ceres said.

"In every joust I've seen, I've never seen Lord Kunzite unseated."Fayruza confirmed. "Or heard of."

"And you've seen many?"

Fayruza nodded.

"My papa is also the best swordsman in the galaxy."

"I didn't know the Games of Ceres involved anything like that, Your Grace."said Malwina. "I had always thought it was mostly games."

Ceres frowned.

"My father participating in a joust is _not_ a game!"

"It isn't. I haven't seen a joust for a while."agreed Fayruza. "You know, he-"

She was about to say that he would wear her mother's colors, when she remembered that he probably wore the princess's colors since he married her.

"He is a knight, you know. How could he have earned his spurs, or be a shittenou, if he wasn't but the best?"Ceres pointed out.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's a good but very sad day."said Malwina.

"Why?"asked Fayruza.

"Why else? Because it's the feast and masque to end Cerealia. Then it will be back to the schoolroom! Could there be something more dreadful?"

"You can be sent home."Fayruza told her. "I will be."

"What?! Why?"

"Lord Kunzite was not happy when I asked him for money. He knew why I was asking for it."

"But just what will we do without you? You can't go back to Earth!"

"And I wish I won't have to. I like it here on Venus."

"I shouldn't have suggested you ask His Lordship for money, should I? I thought that…given that Her Grace-"Malwina trailed off.

"The Duchess of Ceres is completely royal, Malwina. And his heiress. I'm not, I'm only half. She has more influence, not me. She also spends more time with him than my brother and I do. And I'm sometimes glad I'm not the Lady of the Evening Star, too. I think she has much more on her plate than I ever will. Lord Kunzite expects much from all three of us, but he expects much more from her. The princess expects a lot of her, too. People do become ambitious for their children. It seems an awful lot for a girl her age."

"Her Grace is fond of you! If you appeal to her, then, she will not allow you to return to Earth."

"Your aunt would be glad to see me go."Fayruza smiled.

"Pish posh! You don't pay attention to my aunt! And I'm sure Her Grace would be sorry to see you go. Her Royal Highness would not allow you to go, either. And neither of her parents would allow you to go, even if you wanted, if she did not want you to go. We can appeal to Her Grace!"

* * *

It appeared Malwina was right.

"What will we do without you?"asked Ceres, just as Malwina had said. "You tell things better at the Terran court than anyone else. You will not be sent back! Launcekrona will also insist that you stay!"

Fayruza and Malwina stared in surprised.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because if you do go back, someone else will be sent in your place. What if that someone is even stiffer competition for Malwina. We will tell her you are more docile. They might send someone who isn't so! Malwina might be pushed completely aside!"

"Your Grace would not do that."

"I won't, but it will make Launcekrona see sense. Besides, this is my household, and you answer to me. And I won't let Papa send you back."

* * *

Perhaps the giant pumpkins had made it to dessert, given how many pies there were, even though one of the other girls said they weren't good for pie. Fayruza and Malwina were sure that some of the pumpkins must have. Everyone stood when Minako, Kunzite and Ceres walked in, Ceres once more wearing her ducal regalia.

Malwina and Fayruza stood behind her chair. Malwina removed the coronet and Fayruza the earrings from Ceres, and they put them on cushions a couple of pages were holding. Launcekrona would be holding out the ewer and bowl for Ceres to wash her hands, and would be carving her meat for her.

Soon, the minstrels and trobadours began to play. Instead of wine, there was plenty of mead, malt, whiskey, and especially apple cider, Ceres's favorite. Among the many dishes were bowls of what looked like the same large puffy flakes Ceres and the other girls ate mostly covered with dry caramel. When sitting together in the evenings, after lessons, there were always bowls of it with caramelized or sugared almonds. Unless they worked on their embroidery, so they wouldn't get their hands sticky.

"I thought it was dessert. Or a snack."

"The popcorn? You can flavor it in different ways."

The soups were served in bread bowls, and people ate their meat in sandwiches, or would dip or pick up their food in rolls.

* * *

"Malwina told me the other day that she was upset because she was not Persephone."Ceres told Minako and Kunzite.

"Wasn't Persephone a younger girl than Malwina is, though?"asked Minako.

"I don't know. Only goes to show I haven't studied my galactic history lately."said Kunzite.

"That means you have to go back to the schoolroom, Papa!"exclaimed Ceres. "Mama, too!"

"Why me?"

"Because you couldn't find Persephone!"Ceres pointed out. "And Persephone was not a younger girl. She was almost a woman."

"Ah, I should never have participated, should I? See what it got me?"

"No, you shouldn't have."Kunzite told her.

"But that means you'll have to stay even longer!"

"True. Then it might not be such a terrible thing. And you get to see how great I have been taught Terran."she added. "I've taken such a liking for Fayruza."

* * *

Everyone was surprised when Minako and Kunzite did join them in the schoolroom.

"Mama and Papa need to improve on their lessons."Ceres said to the other girls.

The other girls approached and curtseyed.

"It's precisely when _I'm_ supposed to be tutoring!"Fayruza said to Malwina.

Perhaps they weren't here so much because they needed to improve their lessons, but instead to see how she was doing giving the lessons.

"At least I already know most of what you'll be testing us. I read it among your things."Malwina admitted. "A good thing, seeing as Her Highness and His Lordship are here."she said, as she took her quill.

* * *

"Excellent news! The princess and my lord are very pleased with how things are!"Launcekrona told them that evening.

"I am, too, Aunt Launcekrona."

"I wish you would stop being so familiar with everyone. Thank goodness you were not so in front of them!"

"You would have boxed my ears."

"Don't doubt it."Launcekrona confirmed. "You're to stay, after all."she told Fayruza. " _No one_ else will be brought as a tutor for Her Grace."

 _Or any other position,_ she thought.

* * *

Fayruza was summoned by the Princess of Venus.

"I'd like to thank you for your kindness to my daughter."said the princess, after Fayruza curtseyed. "She so insisted you stay!"

"I really don't want to be sent back, Your Royal Highness.

"You won't be."Minako assured her. "Not with you kindness you've shown my daughter. You may have no sponsor, or relation at her court, but you've given her good service, we have decided you should become my ward. And I shall increase your allowance."

Fayruza turned to Kunzite.

"She is your sponsor, and she decides how much you get. I intend to do my best for you, Fayruza. That is why you are at court."he said. "Is there anything you need? New dresses?"

* * *

"You did not tell me you intended to give her more money."Kunzite told Minako.

"Not just her. Launcekrona will be thrilled to hear Malwina will be getting a larger allowance, as well. So, I thought Fayruza should, too. A good thing, as well. Don't tell me you would them to become parsimonious. I don't want stingy people around Shinju."

"I really do intent to do my best for Fayruza. She'll have better chances here. Or anywhere else, as she's serving Shinju. Besides, I don't want any rivalry between them. This way, they will grow fond of each other, and Fayruza will support Shinju in everything. Thank you for sponsoring her. That I never expected."Kunzite admitted.

"Because many wives wouldn't?"asked Minako. "It is just as you said. They would not be rivals. I don't want any rivals for my daughter. I don't care with who you shared your pleasure with in the past. I trust you completely. We could each be at opposite ends of the galaxy, and I always would."

"They say jealousy is a sign of true love."

"Oh, no! I'm not insecure. Jealousy only means insecurity. If I had been for a minute, I would never have offered myself to you at all, much less accepted to marry you. I don't hold anything before our marriage against you. I care more for after."

"And after, we are so happily married, I would never wish for another woman."

* * *

"Now that Cerealia is over, there is something I am going to tell you."Minako told Ceres. "I think it is time that you make a visit with me to Aphrodite's Rock."

Aphrodite's Rock was the place where it was said Aphrodite emerged from the sea. Many visited Aphrodite's Hills, but only daughters of Aphrodite, such as her mother and herself were allowed to go beyond the hills and towards the beach and enter Aphrodite's Cave or Sanctuary. It was said a terrible curse would befall anyone else who dared cross Aphrodite's Hills.

 _I might write the story of the visit later on. I'm not sure when, but soon._


End file.
